


Stop the world 'cause I wanna get off with you

by ClockworkAttorney



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ada wants to feel less alone, Angst, F/M, Leon is eager to please, Not Beta Read, Pegging, So beware, anorgasmia, is not too much dw, some banter, specifically situational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkAttorney/pseuds/ClockworkAttorney
Summary: Leon called Ada with a small favor in mind. Ada gets more than she bargained for.





	Stop the world 'cause I wanna get off with you

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I fell in love with Leon and then Ada and then with this ship. All that means that I don't know the lore all that well and that I'm new to the fandom so... I hope you, the reader, like it as much as I enjoyed making it. 
> 
> This turned a lot... angstier than I expected

“Are you ready, Scott?” 

 

Leon huffs, trying to look annoyed at the use of his second name. “Ada,” he brushes his brunette hair aside. “Just do it already,”

 

Leon lays on his back on his apartment bed. He's completely naked while Ada, sitting between his legs, still wears her black lace lingerie. 

 

Ada takes his thighs and spreads them. She pushes her hips so that the dildo lightly caresses his dick

 

“You're so impatient,” she says with humor. She raises one eyebrow. “We have all day. You're in no rush to leave, are you?” she plays with the hairs on his legs absentmindedly. 

 

“No, are  _ you _ in a rush to leave?,” he huffs accusingly. 

She’s painfully aware that they haven't done this in a while. The time hasn’t been there and it’s not like they seek each other out on the battlefield. They just- find each other, somehow. She always saves his dumb ass and he sometimes saves hers. Typical.

 

The brunet squirms under her gaze. Ada wonders if Leon has any ulterior motives to call her. But then again, Leon has always been a good boy scout, always honest and helpful to others. Him asking her to peg his ass must be a genuine wish and not just for a favor to ask. 

 

She would've enjoyed either option anyway, as long as it was him asking. 

 

The call had been… awkward but Kennedy, as charming as ever, convinced her. 

 

And so an earnest promise, an unrelated casual conversation and two beers later both of them find themselves here. 

 

She takes the bottle of lube and coats her fingers generously with it. She puts the bottle down and presses it against his taint. She circles it for a couple of seconds before pressing her finger on his hole and pushing it in. 

 

Leon clenches around her. She tries pumping her finger slowly in and out but leon is tense, in more ways than one. He hisses. Ada places her dry hand on Leon's hairy thigh, near his half hard dick. She would be severely turned on if only he wasn't cutting the circulation from her finger. 

 

“Leon, I need you to relax,” she spares a glance at his face. He looks distracted. Knowing him, it's probably something about his job, or him worrying about returning the favor. 

 

Such a gentleman. 

 

Kennedy huffs and places himself lower on the bed, finding a comfortable position. Without a prompt, he pushes himself deeper on Ada’s finger as he moves. Ada sees his dick twitch at that. 

 

“That better?” she asks, teasing. She resumes her movements while adding another finger until Leon, once again, makes her stop and look. On one of her strokes he tenses up, eyes immediately closing with a huff. 

 

She feels obligated to ask. “Everything okay?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, just...unexpected,” His voice is breathy and low. she keeps her movements going until leon writes with a stifled groan. She sees his cock is completely hard now. 

 

His eyes are half lidded when she adds the third finger. He hadn't specified if he had a thing for being stretched well so Ada decides to do it anyway. She's doesn't know if he has done this before. 

 

“Have you ever done this, before?” It takes him a while to answer. 

 

“No. Thought we could- hng- try. I haven't-  _ shit _ \- talked to you in a- ah- while.” Several groans scape him mid sentence.

 

“Using sex as an excuse to talk to me. Interesting strategy, leon. Never took you as the type,” she bends and licks the head of Leon's dick. He clenches around her fingers. She smirks. 

 

His eyes are semi-closed and he gasps every time she  brushes that spot he likes. He can barely focus on her but he tries. His stupidly blue eyes try to focus on her but he just can’t from the constant barrage of sensation. She has to admit, being under the scrutiny of those blue eyes is addicting to her. She has the ovaries to admit that now. And the scars to prove it. 

 

She starts curling her fingers a little more, trying to find his prostate once again- she finds it because this time, Leon's back arches. He lets out a groan. 

 

“... Hgh!” 

 

“My, you're so fun to watch,” she pats his knee with her dry hand, her fingers inside him stop. 

 

“I think you're ready,” she wipes her hand on the bedsheets. She hopes Leon doesn't mind. 

 

When she looks up, she's met with a glare. 

 

He doesn't say anything as she scoots closer between his legs. The bright purple dildo attached to her red strap on bounces. She had chosen it for this special occasion. 

 

His eyes dart between the bright purple dildo and anywhere else in the room but her face. 

 

“Wanna back out, rookie?” she smiles. 

 

“C'mon,  _ Wong _ . I'd never back out from a challenge,” he says with a smirk. He hasn't been called that in years. 

 

“This is a challenge to you? ” she takes  the dildo in her hand while the other rubs Leon's thigh. 

 

“Only because you're testing my patience--Nghh,” 

 

Finally, Ada breaches Leon until her hips are flush against his ass. She stays there so that Leon gets used to the intrusion. She glances at his face. Leon looks  _ wrecked _ already. His breathing is shallow and his head is pushing back into the pillow, his light hair is covering his eyes. Ada can feel Leon clutch at her dildo. That sends a rush of heat to her crotch. 

 

Ada slowly pulls out. Leon moans but otherwise doesn't complain so she sets up a very slow pace. She adds a little more force to make sure he can feel her. Then she quickens her pace for a minute and ends it with a rough thrust. Leon cries out. 

 

“How does it feel, Leon?” Leon clenches around her strapon like a vice. It takes a few seconds for Leon to let her go. After a few moments she starts again with a slow pace, planning to do the same again soon. She keeps it for a few minutes, Leon is breathing hard and his mouth is slightly open. She crawls over him and brings a nipple in her mouth and sucks. Leon clenches his teeth. 

 

“I'm talking to you, Kennedy,” she brushes the hair out of his eyes. They are unfocused and they shut close with a whimper when she suddenly slams against him. His legs unconsciously spread to give Ada more room and tighten when she gives him another surprise rough thrust. He stops himself, though. Ada guesses he doesn't want to crush her. How kind of him. 

 

“It feels-- _ fuck, _ ”

 

“it feels fuck? That's not a sentence, ” she laughs. 

 

She starts with a moderate pace this time. “Everything good down there, Ken-Ken?” she sees a frown flash on his face briefly before she slams into him once again. His breath hitches. 

 

She crawls over him to brush his soft hair out of his face. His pale blue eyes meet hers, they are half closed. He stifles a moan. On a particular thrust his eyes close completely with a furrowed brow. 

 

“Please, Leon, I wanna hear you,” she Whispers. Her pace slows. Leon's lips are parted. All he can says is “Ada,” 

 

She brings her hand to his face and sticks her thumb inside his warm mouth. It takes a while for Leon to register her finger. He flicks his tongue on it shortly wrapping his tongue around her finger. She takes the finger out and smears his saliva on his plush lower lip, pressing her nail on it, hard. 

 

Leon groans pitifully. 

 

“What is it, Leon? This too much for you?” Leon's mouth is still slightly open and he doesn't seem coherent-

 

“H-Harder,”  

 

“You like that, Leon?” she emphasises his name. She tries to pull out but Leon clutches at her. She pushes instead and Leon's head falls back into the pillows. How cute. “You like being at my mercy… ” she observes. “Didn't know I had that sort of control over you,” 

 

His flush reaches his chest “Not as much as you think… ” he protests weakly. 

 

She pulls out which makes Leon whine audibly. 

 

“get on your hands and knees” she whispers, licking the shell of his ear. The command make Leon quietly and obediently shift his position. he waits. Ada kisses the back of his knees, his thighs and his ass. She parts his cheeks. Leon shivers. 

 

“ _ Ada! _ ” he hisses. she swipes her tongue on his clenching hole. 

 

Ada reaches for the scars littering Leon's thighs and back. She traces them as Ada eats him out. Leon buries his face in the bed. Moans escape him as he grips the sheets in his fists. 

 

She keeps going until Leon turns into a moaning mess. His elbows buckle and collapse at the barrage of sensation. he ends up laying on the bed with his ass up. The perfect position for Ada, she thinks as she kisses his sensitive wet hole one last time. He shivers again. 

 

She takes her dildo in her hand. “Not so witty now?”

 

Leon's whimper is muffled. 

 

“You're so desperate” she chuckles “don't worry. I'll fill you up again,” This is way more fun than she had expected. Who would've thought Leon would be so into it?

 

Slowly, his body starts to accommodate Ada. His legs spread around her and his head falls back on the pillow making it difficult for her to assess his expression. She watches his cock hanging between his legs, instead.It's leaking a little, now. She keeps a moderate pace. 

 

“What are you naming her?” she emphasises her question with a rough thrust. He practically keens but he quickly stops himself with a furrowed brow and a groan. His dick is leaking. it looks like he's going to cry. He looks so good like this. 

 

“I know you like to name your guns, Leon,” she points out. she keeps thrusting at a slow but strong pace. He's hyperventilating now. He's fisting the sheets to fight the sensations and stifling loud moans. 

 

“Hgh, Aa-Ada!” 

 

“Interesting choice. Not planning to replace me, are you?” she chuckles. She drapes herself over his back to give her a better angle. Kennedys moans are pitiful and they don't stop. Ada groans as her pace increases once again. Leon is doing things to her she had forgotten were possible. He’s so...open.  

 

The motions aren't enough to move Kennedy but they are enough to make him move. A pleasant difference she finds herself enjoying. His soft cries and pants are making her  increasingly wet. She can feel her slick pooling on her underwear. Goddamn Kennedy.

 

“You looks so good right now...” Ada hisses. Her hair is obstructing her vision. It sways with her rough movements and creates a curtain effect. She sees bits of Leons’ expression only to be interrupted and then resume the show. 

 

Leon is giving little kitten moans. They increase in number until he’s practically wailing and writhing under Ada. Ada keeps going making Leon twitch fromm the constant attacks to his most sensitive spots. Leon paws at her thigh, weakly gripping it.

 

“I’m- gonna-,” Leon pleads.

 

“Then come for me, Leon,” 

 

His back tenses up like a bow, his muscular thighs quiver and he finally comes with a whimper. He twitches from oversensitivity as Ada keeps fucking him through his orgasm. A few moments later her movements slow and she pulls out. Leon instantly collapses on the bed with heavy breaths. He lays on his back. He closes his eyes, brushing his sweaty brow. 

 

“Hope that met your expectations,” Ada says with a giggle. Well, play time’s over. At least, it was nice to see him again.

 

Leon smirks, arm still on his eyes. Ada starts looking for her clothes. She’s glad she had the patience to fold them, she thinks as she spots Leon’s clothes all over the floor.

 

“you going anywhere?” he asks, looking confused.

 

“That was our agreement, wasn’t it?” she says, trying not to sound too bothered. Not like it does bother her… well, maybe. maybe it does. “I peg you and then I can go,”

 

“Don't want me to return the favor?”

 

Ada freezes. She laughs.

 

“I’m not letting you fuck me, Kennedy-”

 

“No! I mean, I could- eat you out, if you want,” Ada pauses. 

 

“C'mon, Ada,” he pleads. He sits up, slowly regaining his bearings.

 

She’s… never been easy to please in bed and she’s fine with that. She needs very specific circumstances to climax. She doesn’t think it’s worth the hassle. Ada's not gotten off in a long time. And she’s not exactly in the mood to do so. Not much she can do about it. The nature of her job has taken away her energy to even try. She can’t let loose even if she tried. This was for Leon. A favor he can return later if he wishes to. If he finds her again. If.

 

Leon has that concerned look he only gives the citizens he saves. she hates it.

 

She sighs “You don’t owe me anything, Leon, just leave it,” She can see it, the flash of doubt in his insistence on his face. It quickly fades to determination. 

 

“You don’t have to leave,” He says. When Leon starts putting on his clothes Ada lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. He puts on a pair of jeans. Ada eyes them warily,  _ he doesn’t have anything else to sleep with? _

 

“You can stay if you want,” Leon says softly, almost to himself. 

 

Ada sighs. She doesn’t have a job right now. At least she'll be entertained here. She’s not against a little company.

 

“All right, all right…” she starts picking up her clothes, “I’ll stay if that makes you feel better,”

 

Leon nods. “I can take the couch,”

 

“What? Oh no, no, no, Kennedy. I just put my fingers in your ass, we can sleep on the same bed no problem,” All she sees is Leon blush before she heads to the bathroom. When she enters she closes the door behind her and deposits her bag and clothes on the toilet . She starts by taking off her wet underwear. She changes it and puts on comfortable clothes to sleep in. At least comfortable enough. She wasn’t ready to have a sleepover.

 

She comes out of the bathroom to find Leon has changed the sheets and is taking extra pillows out of the closet. She quietly observes him as he places them on the bed and smoothes them. He looks surprised to find her staring.

 

“You okay, Ada?” 

 

Hm, he’s never asked that before.

 

“As okay as I’ll ever be,” she says with finality, “You?”

 

“As okay as I’ll ever be...” he says as he pulls the sheets and sits on what seems to be his side of the bed. Ada follows, she sits on her side and they both pull the sheets over themselves. They face opposite each other.

 

Ada feels… comfortable. More comfortable than she thought she would be sleeping on the same bed with someone like Leon. 

 

“I hope you’re not watching me sleep,” she teases.

 

He grumbles tiredly, “I’m not,”

 

And with that she falls asleep, lulled by the warmth coming from the other side of the bed.

 

_...He insists however and Ada lays there, enjoying, treasuring his touch so she can remind herself of it when she feels lonely which happens a little more than it should.  _

 

_ Leon takes his time eating her out. His tongue is heavenly as it travels around her folds and gathering the slight slickness there. There's no rush, he seems to say.  _

 

_ How witty of him, she thinks, amused.  _

 

_ After a while, she decides to bite the bullet and reaches out to his head. She gently caresses his hair as he tries to work her up. He picks up the pace which makes Ada’s breath hitch more each moment.  _

 

_ When he inserts his tongue in her she clenches around it with a sigh.  _

 

_ “Leon,” she breathes.  _

 

A blaring light pulls her from the dream world. Her eyes focus on the furniture in the apartment. It doesn’t take her long to remember where she is and to realize Leon is still asleep on her side. She sits up. He's sleeping like a baby. From the few times she’s seen him asleep, she knows this is a rare occurrence.

 

She tries not to think about her dream as she gets up from the bed quietly. She doesn’t disturb Kennedy’s sleep as she checks a clock on the wall: It’s 6:30 AM. Time to go. 

 

“Goodbye, Ada,”

 

Ada freezes. She didn’t expect Leon to be awake. She searches his face. He remains inmobile. His eyes remain closed.

 

“Bye, Leon.” She opens the door and leaves.


End file.
